Doge Of Aquileia
: "Any one can become Doge, thats the Problem." : ― Zorzi Talleyrand to Sakura Zardashiansrc The Doge of City State of Aquileia And her empire is the chief magistrate and leader of the Most Serene Republic of Aquileia for over 1,300 years Doges of Aquileia were elected for life by the city-state's aristocracy. Godric Gritti Is widely regarded as the most famous and greatest Doge in the history of the Republic. After he Manged to overthrow the Zardashian Royals to restore the republic. In the Grand Public Square of Cappelo which stands outside the Doges Palace their is a great gigantic golden statue which was built of him to honor in place in the history of the Republic. The Magnificent golden statue of Godric stands tall in the middle of the public square for all to see. The statue depicts him getting pegged by his favorite servant Marco. Recent Election Of The Current Doge As keeping with tradition the person elected Doge is always the most senior and wise member of the small or grand council. So In the most recent election when Celso Nino announced his candidacy, as the most senior and experienced politician in the Nation, All the other strong candidates decided to not even run, as Nino was expected to cruise to victory. Zorzi Talleyrand Master of Terror And member of the Small council, was expected to run for Doge himself by many political pundits and commemorators. However after much speculation, he announced he would not be running. And would instead be supporting Sakura Zardashian, Sakura was a completely unknown person to most in the two councils and completely unknown to the public. When she Announced she would run for Doge. Though technically any peasant could run for doge, the rich and noble families have a stranglehold and monopoly on the system. So no peasant had ever before even been able to run. However with the backing and support of Talleyrand, She was able to pay the election deposit needed to officially enter the race. Though many were still surprised and talking about why Talleyrand himself did not run. The discussion soon shifted to what Nino would do in his first 100 days as doge. However as the election started to enter its final stages, many bizarre rumors started to circulate about Celso Nino and his "nocturnal activities" with Merrasine. Though there are no official laws in Aquileia banning any human-Merrasine sexual relations, the practice of such strange relations however is frowned upon. And people who engage in such activities are commonly referred to as "Fish Fuckers". As the rumors began to circulate Nino tried to address these allegations by speaking to the public in a speech where he called these allegations untrue and lies. He also states clearly for the record that he "Did Not have any Sexual Relations with any Fish People". However though this did much damage to Nino campaign he still manged to win the most votes in the election, however Zardhasian won the elector college and thus was elected as the first female doge.